Thomas Zumchak
History Thomas "Tom" Zumchak, born in London,England is the main character. Thomas is a vampire. Thomas is the father of two human children. Jezebell and Elizabeth. Thomas was bitten by the Alpha Vampire so he could protect his human daughters from harm. Thomas hates humans, but he has a soft spot for his daughters. Thomas will take out anyone who dares harm his daughters or even thinks about it. Thomas is a very powerful vampire and Warlock. Thomas knows every trick,loophole and ritual. Thomas is very intelligent. It was said by Thomas's half-brothers, that he is very authoritative. Thomas is assumed to be the long lost son of the Alpha Vampire, because he is everything like him. Thomas was born with marks all over his body. Thomas's wife Lily was the first one to witness his deadly marks. Those deadly marks are known as creator marks. Thomas used those marks to create his two children. Thomas was born in London, England. He has a slight british accent. Thomas is a vampire who rarely drinks human blood. Personality Thomas is a highly powerful and authoritative vampire. Thomas is very loving and protecting when he is near his children. Powers & Abilities Pathokinesis: Thomas has the power to change other people's emotions that are around him. Superhuman Speed: He has superhuman speed which allows him to run much faster than humans. Superhuman Strength: He has superhuman strength which allows him to be much stronger than humans, Superhuman Hearing: His vampire sense of hearing is far greater than that of a human. Superhuman Healing Factor: He can magically heal any wound in very little time. Telekinesis: He has the ability to move objects with his mind. Hypnosis: He can put someone under his control. Pain Infliction: He is able summon a shadowy presence to inflict pain in one's body. Shockwave Generation: He is able to generate shockwaves. Immortality: He is over 200 years old. indestructibility: Thomas's body cannot be destroyed. Vampirism: Thomas is able to turn humans into vampires with deadly venom that flows within his blood. As his venom his transfered into his/hers body, the venom begins to poison their human body making them die. When the venom is in their system, causes them to have monstrous dreams. Weakness Bloodlust: Thomas is driven by a eternal, daming thirst for living human blood, causing him to have trouble being close to a human. Wood: Sharp wood to the heart can weaken/kill him. Sunlight: Thomas will burn if he is near sunlight, without his ring. Animal Blood: Animal Blood can weaken Thomas, only if he hasn't drank human blood. Vervain: If Thomas is exposed to vervain, it can make him severely feverish. Werewolf Bite: If Thomas is bitten by a werewolf, he has very little time to survive. The only way he can survive a werewolf bite is drinking the blood of his own daughter. Vampire Bloodline: If Thomas's creator dies, so does he and all the vampires he has turned. Category:Zumchak Family Category:Parker Family Category:Molinelli Family Category:Black Family